


Unfortunate Timing

by halfabagoffritos



Series: Hashtag Ohana [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfabagoffritos/pseuds/halfabagoffritos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which biology has the worst timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/gifts).



> A prompt from kesdax - “one night stand and falling pregnant au” ONE HOUR GO
> 
> Actually finished in about a half an hour.

"Where’s Tomas?"

Shaw snarled at her as she shuffled over and flopped down on the cot. “He left two weeks ago, Root,” she grumbled. “I told you that.”

"I know," Root replied, her lips curving into a grin as she slinked over bedside. "I just like hearing those words."

"What, that he’s gone?"

The grin grew slightly more feral, and Root made a humming sound deep in her throat. “So, what brings you by?” she said as she perced on the edge, Shaw’s tense arm barely an inch away. “Harold’s out walking Bear, and as far as I’m aware, he hasn’t passed along any new numbers to anyone.”

Shaw jerked her arm away, shoving a hand into her peacoat pocket and pulling out some sort of elongated stick.

Root’s eyes widened and zeroed in on the faint blue plus sign etched upon it. “Is that…?”

“ _Yes_ , Root,” she growled, flinging the pregnancy test to the floor.

Tendrils of jealousy curled their way through Root’s veins, and she forced her eyes away from the stick and onto Shaw’s face, contorted in apparent misery. “Well…this is unfortunate timing…” she whispered.

Shaw opened her eyes and cut a glare at Root. “You think I don’t know that?” She rubbed furiously at her overtired eyes. “For God’s sakes…”

With a sigh to center herself, Root reached out and rested one hand against Shaw’s shoulder. “Are you going to…?”

"I can’t really fight off bad guys while I’m toting around a kid, can I?" Shaw muttered, rolling over onto her side to shake off Root’s hand.

Root gave a watery smile, already picturing Baby’s First Government Hacking. “We could always just leave him here with Harold while we’re out saving the world.”

A pause, then Shaw turned her head slightly to glance over her shoulder. “What makes you think it’d be a him?”

They both laughed at what Root assumed was a mutual mental image of a miniature Shaw chasing after bullies on the playground with a tricked-out assault rifle. Filled with water, of course. No real bullets until she’s at least a teenager. Root inched out a hand to tug Shaw onto her back again, then toyed with the sleeve of her coat. “What if we did this?”

Shaw sighed and closed her eyes. “I’m not a mom, Root.”

"Neither am I," she replied, eyes softening as she slipped her hand down to tug at one of Shaw’s fingers. "But I’m sure between the five of us, we can figure out how to raise a kid." She gave another laugh, and Shaw lips quirked in return. "And Lionel already has experience on the matter!"

Shaw huffed and shifted her hand away to rest on her stomach. “Fine, maybe, but you better be on call for all the weird cravings I’ll probably get.”

"Deal, I suppose." Root grinned, and thought for a half second about joining Shaw’s hand with her own before just stretching her arms up and out with a hum. "And I  _have_  heard some things about pregnancy hormones…”

"Shut up."


End file.
